City of fallen angels: Adagio de amor y niebla
by Luminia
Summary: Orihime Inoue, joven de 21 años, pronto se ve envuelta en una serie de peligrosos sucesos en Karakura. La muerte estará cerca, acechando. Drama, suspenso, acción y un amor imposible... contiene Ulquihime y otras parejas favoritas . Dejen reviews! :D
1. Prólogo

**"City of fallen angels: Adagio de amor y niebla"**

_**Por: Luminia**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo.**_

**_Directrices al leer:_**

**_-"Nosotros en ese entonces"- _**(Palabras dichas antes)

_-En realidad no se...- _(Pensamientos)

_-"La, la, la..."- _(Cantos)

Prólogo

Aquella noche, en realidad, no era diferente a las demás. Todo estaba tranquilo y el silencio se alzaba reinante en el ambiente. La brisa nocturna que se colaba en la ventana entre abierta de la habitación les refrescaba y traía susurros de los árboles, que danzaban suavemente con el viento.

Una voz muy delicada y tranquilizadora se escuchó, haciendo apartar el silencio. Su dicción musical se hizo notar, cuando, empezó a contar una historia, ya conocida por sus dos acostumbrados oyentes, pero muy esperadas por ellos cada vez que iban a dormir…

**-"**_**Cuenta una leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo…. Los dioses celebraron una reunión muy especial, para celebrar su hermandad y gran poderío en el universo. Durante la fiesta, Zeus, el dios del cielo, le obsequió a su hermano Hades, dios de la muerte, una mascota. Pero, no era una cualquiera, se trataba de una hermosa ave de preciosas plumas que brillaban con el sol, pico de cristal y delicioso canto magistral, llamada Wirapuru. Ésta ave, cantó sus dulces armonías para Hades por muchos años, hasta que éste la amo tanto, como a una amiga. El animal también llegó a tomarle mucho cariño, al punto de comer únicamente de la mano del dios. Hades no se separaba de ella y el Wirapuru inundaba el inframundo de suaves tonadas, convirtiendo aquel triste y amargo lugar, en un pequeño pedazo de paz. **_

_**Pero el tiempo fue pasando y el ave envejeció. Hades, temiendo que su amiga fuese a morir, le pidió a Apolo, el dios médico, que curara al ave y que le concediera muchos años más de vida. Apolo le otorgó cincuenta años más de vida al Wirapuru, pero le advirtió a Hades que el ave no era inmortal como él, por lo tanto iba a morir. **_

_**Hades se sintió defraudado. Había encontrado una grata compañía y por primera vez se sentía feliz, pero su mundo se derrumbó al darse cuenta de que Apolo decía la verdad, y que su alegría muy pronto se esfumaría con la muerte inminente de su amiga. Por ello, su corazón se llenó de tanta rabia y tristeza que se volvió duro como piedra. Se tornó un dios frío y cruel, pues le parecía injusto que la felicidad le fuera arrebatada. Poco a poco, fue descuidando su relación con el ave, hasta que ésta, un día, se negó a cantarle y le trataba con hostilidad. **_

_**Tiempo después, Hades y sus sirvientes visitaron la tierra de los mortales, para resolver algunos asuntos y se llevaron consigo al ave. Al haber terminado su tarea, cuando se disponían a regresar, el Wirapuru desapareció de su jaula, perdiéndose para siempre. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga había escapado de su lado, Hades la maldijo amargamente, sentenciando a aquel que se acercara a ella: **_

"_**Al hombre que llegue a amar al ave, le vendrá gran dolor y desgracia"-.**_

Cuando la mujer acabó el cuento, sonrió con tristeza inconscientemente y posó su vista en la luna brillante que se asomaba en el oscuro cielo.

-¿Te sucede algo mamá?- le preguntó el mayor de sus hijos, al verla actuar de esa manera.

Ella volvió de sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza de manera cómica.

-Lo siento cariño, no es nada. Creo que estoy cansada eso es todo- y sonrió, -Bueno, ya es hora de que vayan a dormir. Tú y tu hermana no deben quedarse tan tarde despiertos-

La joven mujer se levantó de la cama en donde estaba sentada y se hincó para besar la frente de su hijo mayor. Suavemente le acarició los cabellos negros y le arropó con la sábana.

-¡Yo no quiede id a dodmid aún!- se quejó una nena de cabello alborotado, en su cuna, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La madre sonrió. –Orihime, ya tienes que dormir. Las niñas buenas duermen temprano. ¿Tú eres una niña buena verdad?-

-¡Sí!- gritó la niña con una amplia sonrisa, mientras su madre se acercaba a la cuna y besaba su cabeza pelirroja. –Te quiero mucho bebé- y la besó nuevamente.

Minutos después, la madre apagaba las luces de la habitación de sus hijos.

-¿Mamá?- la llamó su hijo

-¿Qué sucede Sora?- le preguntó ella, desde la puerta

-Que… tengas buenas noches- le deseó, no sin sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Sora no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo. Así era cada noche, nunca podía dormir bien. Y no era porque sufriera de insomnio, sino, porque sabía que la sonrisa de su madre era fingida. Era doloroso. Pero, lo peor venía cuando…

_**-"Escuchaba los pasos de papá cuando llegaba de madrugada a casa…"-**_

_**##########################################################################################################################**_

**Hola! Gracias por abrir esta historia y detenerte a leer, te aseguro no te arrepentirás. Soy bastante nueva aquí en , así que sientanse libres de escribirme sus comentarios (que serían muy valiosos por cierto! xD) y sus críticas (también lo son! xD) o sus opiniones del fic. Aquí les presento un nuevo concepto, en donde el amor, el perdón y la valentía son los protagonistas. Es un drama romántico intenso, con una trama diferente. Espero que les guste y por sobre todo, me gusta escribir historias que, además de entretener, te pongan a pensar y te dejen alguna moraleja. ¡Ojalá este fic sea de su agrado!**

**Mi primer fic Ulquihime (yay!)**

**Con amor para ustedes,**

**atte: Luna**


	2. Capítulo Uno: Contacto

Capítulo Uno:

"Contacto"

Un grito de dolor retumbó por el lugar, haciendo eco en sus oídos. Sus dedos tantearon el suelo y lo halló húmedo y frío. Comenzó a sentir gotas de agua que recorrían su rostro y lentamente abrió los ojos. Se vio tirada en medio de la calle. Rápidamente se levantó, confundida. Observó el panorama con detenimiento y no vio a nadie por allí. Entonces, se inspeccionó así misma y notó que aún llevaba puesto su camisón rosa.

_-¿En dónde estoy?- _

La gélida brisa nocturna, no tardó en hacerla estremecer. Por más que intentaba buscar alguna cosa familiar en su entorno, no la hallaba. Parecía encontrarse en una especie de barrio marginado, con edificios viejos, baches en el pavimento, muros pintados con grafiti y esquinas tenebrosas. No había muchos postes de luz que iluminaran y aquello provocaba que se sintiera tensa y asustada.

Otra vez se escuchó el alarido. Provenía de más allá de la calle, en donde estaba la zona oscura.

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguien necesitará ayuda?-_ pensó la atribulada muchacha, pero hizo acopio de valor y empezó a caminar en dirección en dónde provenían los ruidos.

La chica siguió avanzando, cada vez a paso más rápido, convenciéndose mentalmente de que debía ayudar o averiguar qué estaba pasando. El susurro del viento era inquietante. Su melena roja ondeaba libremente y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, tratando de obtener calor en aquella noche fría.

De pronto, un fuerte ruido irrumpió el silencio sepulcral, obligando a la joven pararse en seco.

-¿Eso…eso es…..- balbuceó la muchacha y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia allí.

Orihime corrió hasta llegar a una cancha de básquetbol. A pesar de la poca iluminación, pudo ver varias siluetas y se escondió tras unos botes de basura. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Se encontraba sumamente atemorizada. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Lo que había escuchado antes era un disparo?

Segundos después, vio que aquellas sombras se iban corriendo, mientras hacía su aparición un auto lujoso color negro. Todos entraron rápidamente, por lo que el automóvil arrancó nuevamente para seguir con el escape, pero la joven se aterrorizó al ver que éste frenó bruscamente. Una de las ventanas del asiento trasero bajó lentamente y Orihime distinguió una silueta. Fue allí, cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sintió un horrible frío en la espalda. Advirtió el peso de la mirada de esa persona. La habían descubierto.

Las milésimas de segundos, parecían horas. La mente de la muchacha estaba en blanco. Lentamente, cerró los ojos, horrorizada de sentir aquella mirada directamente hacia los botes de basura, en donde estaba ella. Su desconcierto se volvió evidente al ver que la ventana del auto volvía a subirse y éste emprendía nuevamente su marcha.

Orihime dio un profundo suspiro. Escuchó quejidos dentro de la cancha y pausadamente se levantó y corrió hacia una persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Al acercarse, pudo notar que se trataba de un hombre joven, rubio de ojos claros. Pero aquello que captó más su atención fue el agujero de bala que tenía en el pecho.

El hombre, al ver a la joven, comenzó a estremecerse como podía, tratándole de decir algo.

-¡Tenga calma señor!- le dijo, arrodillándose a su lado, -¡Buscaré ayuda!-

La mano derecha ensangrentada del hombre, tomó la suya.

-Ten….teen…cuidado…con…ci…ci…- balbuceó entre toses

Orihime, desesperada, trataba de sostener al hombre para que no se moviera tanto y perdiera sangre.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Cálmese!- y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse por el llanto

El herido siguió tartamudeando algo con dificultad, mientras la asustada joven trataba de tranquilizarle y pedir ayuda, cuando, de un momento a otro, el hombre quedó en silencio.

Orihime comenzó a temblar otra vez.

-¿Señor?... ¿Señor?- trataba de hablarle, mientras le movía delicadamente, pero él no respondió, pues había muerto.

La chica estaba destrozada. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca, mientras lloraba a mares. Entonces dio un grito aterrador, el cual nunca había hecho.

-¡Orihime! ¡Orihime!- aquella voz familiar hizo que la muchacha abriera los ojos. Lo siguiente que captaron éstos, fue el rostro de un hombre joven de piel pálida, ojos grises y cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro.

-¿Nii-san?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ella

-¡Al fin has despertado!- dijo él, mientras se sentaba en la cama, a su lado

Orihime se incorporó, quedando sentada también.

-¿Estaba soñando?- preguntó, después, confusa

-¡Así es!- afirmó su hermano, -¡Y me distes un gran susto con ese grito! ¿Pesadillas hermanita?-

La joven miró a su alrededor, como cerciorándose de que estaba realmente en su cuarto. Vio la habitación acomodada, sus osos de peluche en las estanterías, el escritorio lleno de libros de la universidad, la computadora, el cesto de ropa sucia… todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. –Sí, creo que fue una pesadilla. Perdona por preocuparte, soy una tonta- y se golpeó la cabeza con el puño suavemente, mientras sacaba la lengua haciendo una mueca graciosa.

El hombre le acarició la cabeza como quien arrulla a un niño pequeño.

-No te preocupes, sólo fue un mal sueño. ¡Ah!- y chasqueó los dedos, -Acabo de recordar, Rukia-san llamó hace un par de minutos, dice que no te olvides de llevar el pan de melón que te encargó-

-¡Ya amaneció!- Orihime dio un gritito de niña pequeña al ver el cálido sol, ya asomado en su ventana. Entonces volteó a ver a su hermano y se sorprendió de ver que éste llevaba puesto su uniforme de trabajo.

-¿Hoy entras temprano nii-san?- preguntó después

-Sí. Tenemos mucho trabajo, estamos tratando de recopilar información acerca de esos pillos. Ten cuidado nee-chan, las calles están peligrosas últimamente, pero te prometo que haré un gran esfuerzo para que Karakura sea seguro- y se puso un puño en el pecho como señal de la promesa.

Orihime sonrió. Su hermano ciertamente era el motor de inspiración para ella, pero no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por él. Sora ejercía un trabajo bastante riesgoso; el lector que tenga un familiar dentro de la policía, no me dejará mentir ante éste hecho.

-¿Sabes?, yo también tuve un sueño extraño hoy-

-¿Qué clase de sueño? ¿Una pesadilla también?-

-No, la verdad, no era una pesadilla. Era un sueño sobre mamá- y su rostro se volvió serio, -¿Recuerdas la historia que siempre nos contaba para dormir?-

Orihime frunció los labios e infló los cachetes, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. Se veía muy chistosa. Pasaron segundos y ella hizo un gesto negativo.

-Mmm eras muy pequeña en ese entonces- dijo Sora, -Me pregunto porque mamá tenía esa expresión en la cara cuando contaba esa historia- y enseguida, instintivamente hizo el mismo gesto que su madre hacía, mirando hacia la ventana.

El ruido de la alarma de su reloj, hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mira qué hora es!- dijo, inspeccionando el reloj y levantándose de la cama.

Minutos después, ambos estaban en la entrada de la casa, despidiéndose.

-¡Que tenga buen día sargento primero Inoue-san!- le dijo Orihime con una sonrisa a su hermano, haciendo un saludo militar.

Sora se echó a reír y besó la frente de su hermana.

-Tú también que tengas un buen día. Llámame por si necesitas alguna cosa-

-Sí-

El hombre salió por la puerta y se montó al auto patrulla que estaba afuera estacionado. La joven apoyó la cabeza en la puerta de una manera muy tierna, mirando en silencio. Cuando se percató de quién estaba al volante, se puso muy roja y trató de acomodar su cabello despeinado. Sonrió de maneta nerviosa cuando éste personaje la saludó, con su acostumbrado grito mañanero.

-¡Buenos días Inoue!- gritó un joven pelinaranja, ataviado con el uniforme regular de los policías y su particular sombrero. Había sacado la mano por la ventana y la agitaba.

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!- le correspondió la joven el saludo

-¡No se te olvide el pan de melón!- gritó otra vez, mientras aceleraba y se alejaba lentamente.

_-¡Casi lo olvido!-_ se dijo la muchacha para sus adentros, mientras miraba con nostalgia el coche. _–Kurosaki-kun ha cambiado un poco, se nota que es muy feliz…-_

La joven caminó a paso lento y cerró la puerta. Sentía un extraño nudo en el pecho.

_-Pensé que lo había superado, pero… ¡Orihime! ¡No pienses en cosas tristes! ¡Hoy es un nuevo día para sonreír!-_

Pero algo en su fuero interno le decía que ése día no era normal. Lo presentía desde que abrió los ojos.

Como acostumbraba, encendió la televisión para ver las noticias matutinas. Subió el volumen y entró al cuarto de baño. Se desvistió y se metió en la bañera.

_-Las cosas han cambiado estos últimos años… desde que salimos de la escuela. Parece que todos han encontrado lo que querían hacer en la vida. ¡Tengo que poner mi esfuerzo para hacerlo también!-_

Al terminar su baño, se vistió y alistó su mochila de la universidad. Como hacía un par de años en la escuela, Orihime era una muy buena estudiante, siendo la primera de su salón: el III-VI de Gastronomía en la Universidad Regional de Karakura.

La joven se puso frente al televisor, mientras se cepillaba el largo cabello rojizo que le llegaba a las caderas. Iba vestida con una bonita blusa blanca florar, un cardigan gris, un par de pantalones azul oscuro y unas baletas chocolates.

_-Entre otras informaciones-_ se escuchaba el televisor, _-Hoy en la madrugada fue asesinado de un disparo en el tórax un hombre de rasgos europeos-_ a éste punto Orihime puso realmente atención al noticiero, _-El cadáver de éste hombre fue encontrado en el barrio de Yainho, en la cancha de básquetbol comunal…- _y en la pantalla apareció la fotografía del desafortunado.

Los ojos grises de Orihime se volvieron tan pequeños como una ranura. ¡Era el hombre que había visto en su sueño!

_-La policía indica que es un caso de ajusticiamiento, al parecer éste hombre de origen japonés, pero con residencia en París, estaba involucrado en un tumbe drogas que se llevó a cabo días atrás-_

El cepillo se le cayó de las manos. Todavía no concebía aquello. ¿Podía de verdad estar pasando?

-No…esto debe ser mi imaginación. ¡Despierta Orihime!-

En ese momento, su celular sonó y se sobresaltó. Rápidamente lo tomó de la mesita de la sala y contestó.

-¿Orihime?- se escuchó una voz femenina por el auricular

-¿Rukia-san? ¡Buenos días!- balbuceó la joven en el teléfono

-¡Buenos días! Te estoy esperando. ¡Recuerda el pan de melón! ¿Aún estás en tu casa?-

-¡Em sí! ¡Pero ya voy saliendo!-

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¡Tía, tía!- se oyó en el fondo la voz de un bebé, -¡No Hana! ¡No tomes el teléfono cuando mamá está hablando!- se escuchó la voz de Rukia

Orihime se echó a reír.

-¡Enseguida voy Rukia-san, Hana-chan!-

-Bien. Te esperamos!- la voz sonó alegre otra vez y colgó.

Orihime cerró la llamada y sonrió levemente. Ya casi era una institución de que cada mañana, ella desayunara en casa de Rukia, su mejor amiga.

La joven volvió su mirada al televisor. _-¿Qué significará ésto? ¿Será una especie de dejavú?-_

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana en punto, cuando la pelirroja estaba cerrando el portón de la casa con llave. Gracias al esfuerzo de ambos, tanto de ella como de su hermano, habían tenido la bendición de comprar una casa, en un buen barrio de la ciudad. Contaban con un pequeño jardín, el cual Orihime se encargaba de cuidar en sus ratos de ocio. La casa era estilo Chalé, como de arquitectura europea antigua. Sus paredes eran de ladrillo y piedra. La cerca que la rodeaba era de madera rústica. La casa de los Inoue era la única en ése estilo en toda la calle, por lo que era muy fácil reconocerla.

La muchacha echó un último vistazo a su mochila y se cercioró que allí estaban los libros para sus clases y el muy pedido pan de melón. La casa de Rukia quedaba camino a la universidad, por lo que resultaba bastante cómodo desayunar allí.

Orihime caminaba a paso rápido, pero su mente estaba lejos. El noticiero se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una cinta sin fin.

_-¿Debería contarle a nii-san?-_

Quince minutos después, Orihime cruzó la última avenida. Con mucha amabilidad, había saludado a todos los conocidos con los que se topó en el camino y agradeció con una sonrisa uno que otro piropo que le habían dedicado. La belleza de Orihime era muy atrayente, no sólo por lo físico, sino por la sonrisa que permanecía en su rostro todo el día y por la manera tan respetuosa y cariñosa en cómo trataba a sus semejantes. Sus grandes ojos grises eran preciosos, al igual que su hermoso cabello, largo y abundante. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, cutis perfecto y cuerpo curvilíneo, hacían que más de uno se volteara a verla en la calle.

Orihime caminó unas cuantas casas más y se encontró con el hogar de su amiga, una casa grande estilo japonés moderno, con puertas corredizas y una bella terraza. Al lado de la casa había un cerezo, lo que le daba un aspecto muy romántico.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó con alegría

-¡Tíiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el grito de una nena, la hizo mirar a un lado y se topó con una niña de unos dos años, de gorditas mejillas color rosa y cabello lizo color castaño claro. Sus ojos marrones, idénticos a su padre y la piel pálida, como su madre.

La mencionada tía, tomó a la niña en brazos y le besó la mejilla.

-¡Buenos días Hana-chan!- la saludó, -¿En dónde está tu mamá?-

Hana apuntó a la ventana de la cocina y pudo ver a Rukia, quien estaba frente a la estufa.

Orihime entró a la casa con la niña en los brazos y saludó a su amiga.

-¡Orihime, bienvenida! ¿Trajiste el pan de melón?- preguntó Rukia, mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

-¡Aquí está!- dijo, sacando el apetitoso pan de su mochila, -Era el único de la tienda-

Los ojos de Rukia y Hana brillaron a la par. -¡Gracias Orihime!- exclamó la pelinegra, mientras acariciaba el pan de manera idólatra, -¡Ésto es comida de dioses!-

Minutos después, las tres gozaban de un riquísimo desayuno compuesto de sopa miso, arroz, umeboshi y por supuesto, el famoso pan de melón.

-¿Cómo ésta la comida Orihime?- le preguntó Rukia

-¡Muy bien! Rukia-san a mejorado mucho- afirmó, con la boca llena

-Bueno, eso fue gracias a ti. Gracias por las clases de cocina que me diste- agradeció Rukia, aunque en sus adentros se rió porque cocinaba como Orihime le había enseñado, siempre y cuando no fuesen platos "extraños" como la pasta de judías con chocolate y puerros, o la carne guisada con crema de maní.

-Lico, lico- concordó la pequeña Hana, diciendo graciosamente "L" en vez de "R"

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

-Ahh, vaya, ¿cómo pasa el tiempo verdad?- exclamó Rukia, mientras miraba a su hija con una sonrisa

-Sí, así es…- musitó la pelirroja, observando detenidamente la casa. El gusto de Rukia por la decoración era bastante sencillo y hasta algo infantil, pues había cuadros del conejo "Chappy" en la cocina y unos cuantos cuadros de atardeceres pintados por Hana en la sala. Era tal la adoración de Rukia por el conejo chappy, que el cuarto de su hija estaba completamente decorado con él. Hasta la niña vestía con su línea de ropa.

Fue entonces, cuando los ojos de Orihime se detuvieron en un retrato en la pared del comedor. Suspiró levemente, al ver a aquella pareja de novios sonriente.

Rukia notó que su amiga miraba la foto de su boda, con una expresión algo nostálgica.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó, haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara un poco

-¡Ah! No, no es ¡nada!- y gracias a su nerviosismo, tumbó la botella de salsa de soya, la cual rápidamente tomó para evitar empeorar el desastre.

Al ver el mantel manchado, Orihime se disculpó por su torpeza.

-No hay problema Orihime- le dijo Rukia, mientras le hacía guiño, -En realidad odiaba éste mantel. ¡Es de un color café horrible! No sé cómo pudo gustarle a Ichigo. Estaba deseando que Hana lo dañase con comida, para darle una excusa para deshacerme de él-

En ese instante, entró a la casa el susodicho, asustando a las comensales.

-¡Hola Inoue!- la saludó, mientras rebuscaba algo por la sala, entre los sillones

Orihime no pudo contestar porque un ¡bam! Fuerte se escuchó.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a la casa?- le reprochó Rukia, sosteniendo con la mano derecha el periódico enrollado con el que había golpeado la cabeza "hueca" de su marido.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- se quejó el joven, sobándose la cabeza

-¡Le estás enseñando malos modales a Hana!-

-¿Yo?- e Ichigo hizo un gesto cómico, su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca arqueada, -¡Si tú eres la que olvida siempre cerrar la rejilla de la puerta!-

-¡Y tú siempre dejas tus calcetines tirados por la casa! ¡Hoy casi boto un par pensando que eran trapos!-

-¡Eso es porque llego siempre cansado a….- y no siguió al oír a su hija reírse muy alto. Orihime también se echó a reír y los dos "peleones" agacharon la cabeza y se ruborizaron. En ese aspecto seguían igual que cuando estaban en el colegio. Ichigo aún era un joven algo iracundo y protector y Rukia mantenía aquel tono regañón que la caracterizaba.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Rukia ya más serena.

-Creo que Hana ha tomado mi placa otra vez para jugar- y miró a su hija con mueca, -Pensé que estaba atada a mi correa y no está-

-Hana, ¿has tomado la placa de papá otra vez?- le preguntó la madre, mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura

-¡Está en el cuagto de Hana!- contestó la bebé sonriente, -Se la plesté al señod Chappy. Quedía jugad que eda politía como papá-

Ichigo caminó hasta la mesa y acarició los cabellos de la nena.

-No tomes la placa de papá sin permiso, yo te la presto, pero tienes que decirme primero. ¿Está bien?- le dijo con dulzura paternal, algo que dejó asombrada a Orihime.

Ciertamente, él había cambiado.

Ichigo tomó lo que buscaba y salió a toda prisa de nuevo al trabajo, en el auto patrulla. -¡Inoue!- gritó desde afuera de la casa. Las chicas se asomaron en la puerta.

-¿Vas a la universidad verdad? Ven, te llevo-

-Ve Orihime, ya terminamos de comer, yo me encargo de la cocina- le dijo la joven mujer, -Que tengas un buen día. ¡Ichigo! ¡Llévala, pero no te andes matando por el camino!- añadió, mirando de reojo a su esposo, a quien le gustaba abusar del acelerador cuando iba apresurado.

Orihime se despidió de su amiga y de su hija y se instaló en la silla del copiloto.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente en aquel auto. Nuestra amiga estaba contenta, pero había cierto gustillo amargo. Se podría decir que Orihime era la autora intelectual de la boda de Ichigo y Rukia, ya que, descubrió los sentimientos de uno por el otro, antes de que ellos mismos se diesen cuenta. Orihime amaba profundamente a Rukia, por lo que deseaba que fuera feliz.

Lo mismo fue respecto a Ichigo. No podía negar, que al descubrir la atracción del joven por su amiga, hizo que su corazón se partiese en dos, al ver su amor no correspondido. Fue una gran decepción. Pero, aún no sabe cómo, tomó fuerzas para tratar de unirles a los dos. Y así fue. Después de muchas indirectas y esfuerzos mancomunados, ambos se delataron su amor y tomaron la decisión de que querían estar juntos el resto de sus vidas, a pesar de tener solamente la edad de veinte años. Y había resultado. Ambos, junto con su hija, eran muy felices.

Pero ese cosquilleo que sentía al verlo, no había cesado. Aún allí, en lo profundo de su ser, lo seguía queriendo, en silencio.

El día transcurrió lentamente para Orihime. No se sentía con ganas de dar clases la verdad y se mantuvo distraída en la universidad. Se sentía triste y deprimida, además de que aquel sueño extraño la atormentaba. Ya estaba convencida de que debía hablar con su hermano.

Al terminar sus clases, salió apresurada por los pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes y no se fijó bien por donde iba, cuando…

¡Zas! Chocó contra alguien.

-¡Ah! ¡Discúlpeme por favor!- dijo, mientras intentaba recoger los libros, pero una mano pálida tomó la suya y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Aquella persona se hincó nuevamente y tomó sus cosas y se las dio.

Se trataba de un joven de estatura promedio, tez blanquísima, cabello negro y alborotado, expresión melancólica y ojos verdes profundos. Iba vestido con pantalones negros, zapatillas converse, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro. La gran cantidad de libros que llevaba en las manos indicaba que se trataba de un chico estudioso. Había algo en ese joven, que le llamaba la atención. Algo…como si se hubiesen visto antes.

La alarma del reloj la despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ah, disculpa! ¡Tengo que irme!- y se fue corriendo, mientras agitaba sus manos con una sonrisa, -¡Gracias y hasta mañana!-

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegó a su trabajo. De día, nuestra querida pelirroja estudiaba su carrera en la universidad y en la noche trabajaba como camarera en un popular restaurante internacional en el centro de la ciudad. Gracias a sus dotes de gentes y simpatía, se desempeñaba muy bien, a pesar de alguna que otra cosilla que sus constantes fantasías le provocaban hacer al regresar bruscamente a la realidad. La idea de Sora fue siempre que ella se dedicara sólo al estudio, pero sus insistentes pedidos le obligaron a darle permiso a su hermana de trabajar y ayudar con el sustento del hogar.

El reloj dio las ocho y media, hora en que cerraba el restorán. Se contó el dinero de caja, se limpió y acomodó lo que quedó sucio y los compañeros de trabajo se despidieron. Orihime pidió un taxi que la llevó a la estación del metro, en donde tomaría el tren de las ocho y cincuenta que pasaba cerca de su casa.

Al llegar a la estación, sintió ganas de ir al baño y entró. El lugar estaba vacío, por lo que procedió a usarlo con calma. Pero, mientras se lavaba las manos, escuchó un quejido dentro de uno de los baños.

_-¿Un quejido?-_

Orihime se agachó y miró por debajo de las puertas, pero no vio a nadie.

_-Qué extraño…no hay nadie. Debe ser mi imaginación-_

Otra vez, ya que tenía las manos con jabón, se puso de pie frente al lavabo y procedió a enjuagarlas. Suavemente, comenzó a tararear una canción, para tratar de tranquilizarse y empezó a sacudir sus manos del exceso de agua, pero al levantar la mirada y ver el espejo del tocador, enmudeció.

Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se tornó pesada, al ver en el espejo, el reflejo de un hombre joven parado justo detrás de ella.

...

##########################################################################################################################

**Primer cap, primer cap! :3**

**Espero les haya gustado y no dejen de darme sus opiniones y críticas. Aquí comienza el thriller. ¿Qué significan éstas cosas extrañas que le están sucediendo a Ori?**

**Sigan leyendo si quieren saber! xD**

**atte. Luna**


End file.
